1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to support devices and, more particularly, to an supporting device for use in a sputtering machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the process of sputtering, work-pieces generally are hung/supported by a support device in a sealed vacuum processing chamber. To evenly deposit the ions of a target on the surfaces of work-pieces in the sputtering process, the work-pieces need to be rotated/turned over to the surfaces to be coated/processed are done. However, the rotating needs to be done manually, which means opening the vacuum seal and is time consuming and inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a support device which can eliminate or at least alleviate the above problem.